


Running For My Life

by PegasusAngel



Category: The Originals (TV), The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: A/B/O, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Werecreatures, F/M, Inner Animal As A Separate Consciousness, Omega OFC, Omegaverse, Original Character with Vagina, Porn With Plot, Shameless Smut, Vampire Diaries au, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-18
Updated: 2018-06-17
Packaged: 2019-05-16 07:30:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14806979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PegasusAngel/pseuds/PegasusAngel
Summary: I have always been on the run. My family was destroyed by a large werewolf clan and I've been running since I was little. No one told me I was a were too, only I don't turn into a wolf. My form is a white tiger and I'm apparently the last of my kind. I only turned for the first time a few weeks ago on my 20th birthday. Luckily I had been in some podunk town in the middle of nowhere but I know I was spotted. A man in a form fitting suit watched me with no expression on his face. One hand tucked into his pocket as he watched me prowl through the bushes closest to the pile of tattered clothes, his deep brown eyes seemed to look into my soul and he pulled me to him. I ran, fear shooting down my spine and driving my animal instincts into a frenzy. The man was dangerous and I had to get away. Now no matter where I go I feel like I'm being watched. I feel like I'm slowly losing my mind. I need help but I can't trust anyone.





	Running For My Life

**Author's Note:**

> Again, a story I couldn't let fall into oblivion. My first foray into the A/B/O universe but it's one of my favourites.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yup, another new one. I'm sorry. I just couldn't let this one disappear into oblivion.

I groaned as the pain radiated up my spine. I pulled my prone body across the concrete, the small rocks cutting into my skin as I moved. The deserted parking lot I was currently crawling across had happened to be nearby when my pain began. I parked and attempted to get out of my car but ended up falling face first onto the hot pavement. I groaned again, the pain taking my vision for a few moments as I tried to breathe through the pain. I looked back towards my car and wondered how I had gotten way over here and why I was going towards a thicket instead of getting in my car and calling 911. My whole body rallied against the thought, fear engulfing me once again and sending me crawling towards the bushes that were only ten feet away. Suddenly I couldn't move, my limbs were snapping and my bones rearranging. A scream ripped from my throat as the pain increased until I lost consciousness. When I came to my whole body ached. I whimpered and shook my head as I attempted to stand. Confusion clouded my mind as I tried to figure out what exactly was wrong. I lifted my hand to my head and yelped when a paw entered my field of vision. It was fuzzy and mostly white with a few dark stripes. I watched in fascination as it flexed and claws emerged. Obviously this was mine and this was a dream, but I wasn't sure when I had nodded off. To prove to myself that this was, in fact, a dream I turned towards the parking lot where there was surely other strange things. Unfortunately the only thing I could see was my car, one door hanging open and the keys still in the ignition. The incessant dinging of the 'door open' alarm rubbed me the wrong way. I took a deep breath and was shocked to find that I could _smell_ it as well as the grass and what I suspected to be a few small animals nearby. A growl slipped from my throat and I was shocked by the sound. My ears laid flat against my head and my tail twitched with the annoyance. Wait, tail? I turned my head and looked at the rest of my body. A long muscled body covered in white fur with black stripes filled my vision, complete with a tail that was indeed twitching.

 

_What the fuck is happening?!_ I thought to myself and was surprised when there was a response. Not in words, perse, but as feelings. Freedom, finally after being trapped for a long time. I cocked my head and snorted in frustration. Then a sound drew my attention, my head snapped towards the sound with a growl pouring from my maw. There was a man standing near my car, his dark fitted suit made the handsome man almost irresistible. His deep brown eyes locked onto my form as he stood hip shod with one hand in the pocket of his pants. I bared my teeth at him and lowered my body towards the ground. He cocked his head to the side and took one step towards me. I felt drawn to him and the pull was so strong I almost shook with the strength it took me to fight the feeling. I snarled again, this time trying to scare him off. He spoke, his hands held out in an attempt to look as harmless as possible. The only problem was the man smelled of fear, blood, and  _power_. Suddenly the desire to dart into the forest to hide was too strong to ignore. With my tail twitching to show my disdain for his presence I slunk slowly towards the bushes. I made it faster than I thought I would and as soon as my body was behind the bushes I darted into the forest. The further I got from the man's intoxicating scent the more the fear consuming me abated. I slowed my pace and decided to try out my new body. I was already surprised I hadn't fallen flat on my face since I wasn't overly stable on two legs as a human. I was sure this wasn't a dream and the second consciousness in me agreed and pushed the feeling of happiness and togetherness, as if it needed me to know that we were one and should work together. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath, allowing the scent of the forest to take over my senses.

 

* * *

When I awoke I was laying under a low lying bush, naked as the day I was born. I groaned and stretched in an attempt to lessen the pain that radiated through my body. I raised my hand and ran it across my face, wiping the sleep from my eyes. I popped my head above the bush and found that I was as close to my car as I could get without being out in the open. I enjoyed the feeling of safety that the bushes allowed me and recognized the second consciousness' agreeing. Yes, we were safe hidden here. I sighed, and wondered just how crazy I was. I made my way to my car but stopped in my tracks when a scent assaulted my senses. I felt the other being, a cat?, growl and push the desire to run but my body responded differently. The scent drew me in, it was simply the most intoxicating smell I had ever come across. It made me want to roll over and purr. Could I do that now? Hell, even if I wasn't part cat I was sure the smell would still affect me the same way. The door to my car was closed but the keys were still in the ignition. I sighed in relief and pulled the door open. I yanked my keys out of the car and moved swiftly to the trunk where my clothes were. Within a few minutes I was dressed and in the driver's seat ready to move to the next town. Suddenly the feeling of being watched crawled through me and almost sent me out of the car and into the forest again. I gritted my teeth and locked the doors. Clearly the animal inside didn't think that would do much because it showed it's disagreement by clawing me and pushing me to dart for the forest. The pain of razor sharp claws tearing apart my insides shot through me and I cried out in pain. My grip tightened so much the steering wheel creaked under the pressure. I gasped and doubled over in pain and tried to get the animal under control. I soothed it with kind words and imagined petting it's soft fur and reassuring it that we were safe. When I felt more in control I threw the car into gear and peeled out of the parking lot. The feeling of being watched didn't go away and my foot pressed harder onto the pedal.

 

My inner animal paced and growled, it's desire to hide and protect itself almost unbearable as I drove. No one could follow me going as fast as I was driving but it wouldn't listen. I drove until I hit a large city and weaved in and out of traffic for more than an hour before pulling into a nondescript motel and parking in the back. I slipped into the office and took a room for a day. Soon I was locking myself in my room and securing all the windows. _RUN_ the cat said to me, screamed at me with all of it's might. I was annoyed and shocked with the strength the second being in my head, body?, as it urged me to change into the animal again. It wouldn't listen to me when I told it "No, being a large fuzzy predator in the middle of a large city was NOT the safest choice for us". It snarled at me and clawed at me from the inside. I tried to stifle my cries of pain. I didn't want housekeeping to show up as I morphed into the world's most confused predator. With a snort that was decidedly animalistic I fell to my knees. I cradled my head in my hands and whimpered as I felt the animal taking over. My body shook with the pain of shifting, the bones snapping and reshaping themselves. Unfortunately this time I did not lose consciousness. The pain was unimaginable, I thought for sure I'd die before I was finished changing.

 

The animal was pleased, we were in a form in which we could protect ourselves. I screamed at the animal that we were now trapped in the motel room and couldn't eat or drink but it didn't seem too worried about it. I tried changing back, begging the beast to give up control, and even promising it tasty snacks if it relinquished control. To think I had promised to go hunting for a live animal and eat it raw! The little bitch wouldn't give in and smugly prowled around our room sniffing things and rubbing up against them so that they smelled like us. In a rare moment that the animal wasn't paying as much attention I snuck enough control to meander to the bathroom and look into the full length mirror attached to the back of the door. My ice blue eyes peered back at me, but that's where the similarities ended. I was indeed a large white tiger as I had suspected. My body was large, lean but muscled and was covered in white fur with black stripes. If we left the room I'd for sure be shot and brought to a zoo. I huffed a laugh and sighed in annoyance. This was getting tiresome fast. Suddenly being part animal was hard enough but having another consciousness that fought for control was even more difficult that I could have ever imagined. It was sassy and strong, something I had never considered myself before. I wondered if I had been possessed or if this was just some elaborate drug trip. In some ways I wished it was. Who wanted to be chained to a beast who would take over and turn you into a beast as well? However, another part of me felt calm, as if this were always meant to be. The day passed slowly, the animal took her sweet time marking every piece of furniture. When the room smelled only of us we jumped up onto the bed and curled into a ball on top of the sheets.

 

When I awoke I was once again human and naked as a jaybird. I sighed heavily and rolled my eyes. Soon I'd be out of clothes completely! Luckily I had managed to drag my suitcase inside with me before the beast took over so I was able to shower and dress once I was dry. I sat on the bed and closed my eyes as I tried to process everything that had happened so far. I wondered if my family knew of this little quirk I had or if I was some special sort of throw back. Of course I knew of werewolves. They were the ones to destroy my family, a large pack ripped right through my village and I still don't know why. All my research and studying brought me nothing but heartache and trouble and I had given up finding the reason for my own safety. I was glad, however, that not all in my research had been real. Vampires and witches held large roles in the stories my research had uncovered. I had run into many werewolves but no other supernatural beings so I honestly assumed nothing else existed. However, now that I was a were...tiger? I had to face the real possibility that other supernatural creatures did, in fact, exist. My mind slipped back to the man in the parking lot and my body suddenly felt like it was on fire. Jesus he must have been the hottest man I'd ever seen in my life. His short dark hair cut short and that amazing suit fit him in all the right ways. I felt a spark of arousal and jolted into a standing position. There was no way I was going to allow myself to fantasize about the man who I was currently running from!

 

Determined to distract myself I tucked a switch knife into my pocket along with the room key and wandered through the city for a while. The smells that assaulted my nose were overwhelming at first but soon I was learning to focus on one certain smell and was playing with following it to it's source. The smell of garbage was horrific and I steered clear of any alleyways but found that the scent of most humans was almost as bad. Most stunk like old coffee and body odor. When my nose picked up a new scent I immediately began to follow it, my curiosity ratcheted up to the highest it had ever been. The beast wanted me to turn and leave, it pushed the feeling of danger and fear towards me in an attempt to convince me to listen. I snarled, the sound leaving my lips before I could hold it in which turned some heads, and told the animal that I would do as I pleased while I was in control. Surprisingly she backed off immediately and left me feeling as if she couldn't wait to see me fail and need her help. The scent led through an alleyway and into a small courtyard. The single entrance served as the input exit and I lingered in the archway for a few moments. My mouth opened a small bit as I breathed in through both my nose and mouth. My car grumbled at having to help me, but provided me with the more exact analysis of the scent. A shiver ran up my spine as I connected it. It had been masked slightly but it was still the same smell as the man from the parking lot. Before I could turn and run I felt a sharp stab in my upper arm. I yelped and spun, punching the man behind me as hard as I could. He grunted but did not move from his spot. A worried look plastered across his gorgeous face, scrunching his brows and turning his lips into a slight frown. My eyes drifted to the five o'clock shadow stretching across his face and I felt a low buzz in my stomach.

 

The world spun as I wondered what it would be like to run my fingers through the stubble. A surprised look passed across his face before he smirked and laughed, his deep brown eyes sparked with mirth. I felt when my knees gave out and wondered if I would wake up at all. The beast inside was not as smug as I thought she'd be, though perhaps if we woke up and she wasn't panicking she would be. I felt his arms around me and a sigh escaped before the world went black again. When I woke up, my head was pounding. The room I was currently housed in was pitch black and smelled damp. A basement, maybe? It didn't really matter what kind of room I was in since I couldn't make out anything.  _Change_ I felt the beast request but I vetoed that without much thought. He had seen me turn so perhaps he was keeping me here simply because of that. Maybe he was going to sell me or even worse alert the werewolves that destroyed my whole family of my whereabouts. A growl caught my attention, my beast did not approve of that at all. She would fight to the death and avenge our family! 

 

I lost track of time in the darkness. I had no idea what time it was out how much time had passed since I had awoken. I kept myself and my beast entertained by remembering the wilderness I had trekked through to get away from the threat of wolves. It had been the most exciting part of my childhood and I remembered the wilderness in intense detail. My cat loved the images and she wanted to run free in the imaginary world I had created for her. We were so wrapped up in my daydreaming that the creak of a metal door opening didn't catch our attention. The sound of soft breathing pulled me from my imaginary world. The silence of the man drew me to anger quickly. He kidnapped me and was refusing to talk to me? How was I supposed to know what he wanted if he didn't tell me? So I snarled and stood, though my legs were shaky underneath me. "What the fuck do you want?!" I snapped. I watched the corner of his mouth twitch with what looked to be amusement, though he was stoic enough that it could have been gas. "In time we may speak at length about what I want but for now I believe we need to introduce ourselves. I'm Elijah" here he paused and took a step forward to offer a handshake "and you are?". His deep voice resonated inside me and made my stomach fill with butterflies. I felt an intense need to do as he wanted, to make him happy. I ground my teeth against the pull he had on me. "You fucking abducted me. You should know my name. I would suggest you stop acting like this is a totally normal occurrence, it's starting to piss me off. I don't know how long I can control myself when I'm this angry" my response was curt, my cat highly approved.

 

Elijah took a step back and nodded "Yes I apologize for that. I certainly did not want to do this but after watching you it became apparent that you were being followed. I certainly did not want my brother or his hybrids to catch wind of you or have you be taken while you were vulnerable in the middle of a shift or passed out from the pain. I apologize, Mercedes. This was not how I wanted our first meeting to go." He sounded legitimately upset and I cocked my head to the side. That almost sounded sincere but I did not know him well enough to trust what I thought I was hearing. I nodded and walked towards the door. "Do I get to leave this smelly room or am I stuck down here for my own good?" The sarcasm dripped from my lips like venom, my eyes trained on him and my body tightly wound in case I need to defend myself. "Incredible!" He exclaimed "You don't seem to have any idea who or what I am. Did your parents teach you nothing?". I was taken aback by this statement. Was he famous? Perhaps a shifter I should be afraid of? Again my head cocked to the side as I studied him closely, my eyes running up his form in appreciation and scrutiny. I certainly had not seen this man before and I wondered if I should have. "Should I know you?" I asked before I could stop myself.

 

Again his lips twitched with amusement "Oh, little omega" he said in a soft but chiding tone "You know nothing and that's okay. I'll teach you. Help you shift so it's not painful and learn how to control your animal. As long as you follow the rules and listen to me you'll learn everything you need to know to survive". I nodded hesitantly knowing full well that I would not be leaving this room if I told him to shove it like I wanted to. He inclined his head gently and walked out of the doorway. I followed hesitantly, he was fast and completely silent when he wanted to be so I had to be careful how I treated him. He was clearly a possible threat and I needed to treat him as such even if the way his ass looked in those pants set a fire ablaze inside me. I licked my lips and enjoyed my view all the way up the stairs and into a living room. The bookcase was open as if it were a door and I smirked. This had to be an elaborate dream! Who had hidden bookcase doors? When I was out of the way he pushed the bookcase to the wall and I heard it click shut. When he turned to me a smile was spread across his face. "So Mercedes, are you ready to start your training?" I nodded and narrowed my eyes. He seemed far too interested in this training he had planned and it was sending a jolt of fear up my spine. "Give me all you've got old man" I tossed over my shoulder as I turned and walked towards the kitchen. As I finished off my glass of water Elijah appeared beside me suddenly. He was not there and then he was, a grin spread across his face told me he was entertained. Before I knew what was happening a growl ripped from my throat and I threw the glass at him. I didn't wait to see if my projectile hit it's target because my animal and I agreed that running and getting the fuck out of here was the best course of action. _Change_ she pushed again and this time I agreed.

 

I pulled my shirt over my head as I darted for the door, as soon as I was outside the shirt was flung aside and I was giving over control to the animal. She shifted us quickly, though the pain was still unbearable and soon we were sprinting across the largest lawn I had ever seen. His scent was strong and I knew he was close. I growled and bared my teeth, the animal was proud and she gave me control once again. I skidded to a halt, knowing the man was following me and turned to face him. He had followed me so far that the house was but a small spot on the horizon but he wasn't out of breath nor was he disheveled in any way. I huffed and circled him. I wanted him good and scared. I wanted him to fear me as the predator I was. A snarl from me did nothing to him, he didn't even flinch. My large paws padded against the ground, almost silent on the soft, short grass. If he wasn't scared I'd make him scared. In the blink of an eye I was attacking, one large paw swiping at his shoulder and the other aiming at his stomach. I was going to pin him down and snarl in his face, that should put the fear of God in him! Instead, I found myself held up as large arms wrapped around my furry body. "Good try" he whispered in my ear from behind and began dragging me across the lawn. I exclaimed, the sound that escaped me was wrought with fear and worry. "If you do not listen to me you could end up roaming a town in this form. You'll be tranqed and I shudder to think what would happen when you shifted back to a human. You cannot out run me. You cannot escape. Listen to me and you can live a full life. Ignore me and you run the risk of being hunted by humans and shifters alike with a beast inside you that you can't control and will put you in danger. Now, will you listen to me or do you wish to spend more time in the basement?" his voice was calm but I could tell he was suppressing amusement. I snarled and struggled again, unsheathing my claws and flailing. He dropped me with a grunt and placed both hands in his pockets. "Alright, try to escape. If you can get out of here without me catching you, I'll let you go" he said with a shrug, as if he didn't care.

 

The thought of being away from him stung. It felt as if the world would stop spinning without him. That feeling drove me, I used it to bolster my desire to escape. There was no way those feelings were natural. I had hardly ever looked at another person with more than just a passing feeling of appreciation. The feeling had to be false, a rouse to somehow get her to stay. With a snarl and a flash of my white teeth I launched herself towards the closest treeline. Once in the trees I could sneak through enough to get some distance between them, then I'd make a break for it. When I looked over my shoulder Elijah no longer stood where I had left him. I growled and turned my attention back towards my goal but almost ran straight into Elijah. I turned quickly, heading in a different direction. My claws out, digging into the dirt to give me better traction. Within seconds the handsome man was in front of me, causing me to veer off course yet again to get away. I felt like he was herding towards the house again and I refused to allow that to happen. When he was in front of me next, which took only a matter of seconds, I dodged like I was going to run away again. Instead I reached out and tore open his abdominal cavity. My sharp claws went through him like a hot knife through butter. He grunted and I tackled him, biting his neck and reveling in the sickening crunch that came from his lifeless body. The animal was pleased, the threat was taken care of and we were free. Still I didn't slow my pace, refusing to be caught in a false sense of safety. My skin still crawled with the feeling of imminent danger so I kept running, my paws softly padding against the ground as I pushed harder to leave the house behind. Suddenly I was tackled to the ground, my neck pinned to the ground in a grip I couldn't break. "You're being a naughty girl. Shall I collar you to ensure your good behaviour?" the man growled in my ear "I'd rather not, but I will do what needs to be done. You need to be safe and if you're not going to keep yourself safe I'll do it for you". My paws thrashed, attempting to catch the man in my grasp again. Elijah's face twisted up into a indecipherable look before he growled "Omega, **stop** ". Suddenly my body went still, my muscles refusing to listen to me no matter how much I screamed in my head for them to cut the bastard open again.

 

My animal immediately went quiet, her tail twitching in annoyance but no more sass came from her. I was beginning to worry about my ability to escape. If he could just fucking command me to do whatever he wanted then I was well and truly trapped. A whimper escaped my maw, breaths coming out in pants. Slowly he let go of my neck and looking quite sure that I would not get up without his permission. "I'm sorry about this Mercedes" he said, looking almost genuine "Now this collar will come off when you're being good." The feeling of the rough collar slipping around my neck sent a shiver up my spine. It pissed me off and turned me all at the same time. As I was trying to sort out my extremely confusing emotions Elijah knelt beside me and began running his fingers through my fur. The sensation sent my animal onto her side, a blissful feeling coming from her. A purr escaped me as I leaned into his petting for a few moments. When I felt the animal recede from the forefront I shifted back into a human. This time was much less painful than the other times and I'm sure the confusion I felt showed on my face. "When you are relaxed when you shift it doesn't hurt as much" he answered my unasked question. I nodded silently as my hands moved to the collar around my neck. It was perfectly fitted to my neck even though two seconds ago I had been a large animal. My fingers grabbed at it only to have Elijah pull my fingers away "It's charmed. It will fit you perfectly in both forms and won't come off until I remove it so please don't hurt yourself trying to do that yourself." his voice was calming and I felt my eyes droop as he ran his fingers through my short hair. "Good. Both you and your animal have accepted me. That will make things easier. Now, let's go inside where it's safe and you can find some clothes."   
  


I felt my head nod, though I don't remember actually agreeing with him. I followed behind him quietly, watching his back as I tried to work through what just happened. "So...what the fuck did you just do? A moment ago my animal hates you and you're a danger and the next she's rolling over for you." Elijah sighed, as if my lack of knowledge was such a heavy burden for him. I growled at him and he spun on his heel, a dangerous look on his face. "Careful, little one. I'll explain to you what's going on but you need to be respectful. Do you understand?" he snapped and I nodded without even thinking about it. "Good. Now get inside" he paused to point to the door that was only a few feet from us "And we'll talk. I sighed because you should know all this. It's dangerous for you not to know it and I'm frustrated you've been living this long without such important information." I quickly made my way through the door and followed Elijah's scent into a bedroom. He stepped around me, digging through drawers and pulling out panties and a long shirt which I assumed to be his. I eyed the clothes for a moment before taking them from him and pulling them on. "Now" he began, sitting on the edge of a bed "You're a shifter, to be specific one of the last of the white tiger shifters. Your streak was massacred by a large pack of werewolves. How you survived is still a mystery to me. This makes you valuable to some very bad people. Shifters and humans alike. Some would keep you like a pet, others would keep you as breeding stock. I saved you from a horrible life, Mercedes. You have to understand that I did this to save you." He paused and sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose in frustration. "You're omega too. You're the rarest of rare, Mercedes. You've not only presented but you've presented as one of the most desired presentation. I'm an Alpha, which means I'm strong, protective, and dominant. You're an omega which means that you're pliant, submissive, and have a desire to care for others. I'm more dominant than you so I can, if I want to, give you commands. This means that Alphas can take advantage of you unless you've accepted an Alpha as your dominant. We've established dominance now so you shouldn't be at risk of other Alpha's control. There are few Alphas stronger than me" he drew himself up in pride at this statement. I scoffed as I pulled at the hem of the shirt that was clearly Elijah's. "You have panties that fit me but not shirts and pants?" I growled at him and drew a smile. "Of course I have clothes that fit you. I want you to smell like me. It completes the image that you're my Omega and it pleases the Alpha in me." he answered with a shrug.

 

"Now" he began, standing and sliding his strong hands into his pants pockets "You'll be sleeping in the basement until I'm sure I can trust you. Follow me so we can get you comfortable before bed". He walked away without a look back to see if I was following. His assumption that I would listen pissed me off but I didn't want to give him the satisfaction of allowing him to 'command' me again, so I followed like an obedient pet. In the basement room he grabbed me more blankets than one person should ever need and a pillow. He didn't take long to lock me in the reinforced room with a "Good night" and a slight bow, leaving me in the small room alone. I flopped down onto the bed with a huff and closed my eyes, sleep taking me before I was even under the blankets.


End file.
